


Who knows you better than you?

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Hinted Supercorp, Self-cest, Time Travel, Time Traveling bisexuals, karacest, minor supercorp - Freeform, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Set in season 1. Kara has a surprising visitor. Where did they come from? More importantly, when?Oh, Danvers, what have you done now?Kara/Kara selfcest





	1. The Arrival

Kara Danvers was just minding her own business working for Cat Grant and preparing a work report for her when a sudden crackling portal opened up into her apartment.. Out from the portal crashed a caped figure. _Superman...?_ She wondered.

"OK....where the hell am I? I was fighting...Rei- This doesn't look like my apartment but it does. What's going on here?" _Somehow my voice is coming out of that person! Agh! Black Magic!_

"Go away, fiend! You fake!" Kara screamed. The caped girl strode forward. 

"Alright, who's there? You Reign's ally? If so, I have some bad news."  _Who is Reign? Who is this woman?_  The figure came more closely into view and possessed the face of...Kara. _No it's a trick. Shape shifter maybe? Hank, what's going on?_

"J'onn, what are you doing? I haven't asked you to turn into me today." The girl with her face demanded. 

"I'm not J'onn, you are!" Kara squeaked. 

"Do I look like I have green skin, you _idiot_? So you're a shapeshifting assassin then? Alright, tough guy..." She raised a fist and prepared to fight. Kara caught the punch, and stopped it halfway. 

"No...way? Equal power? No, you must be Overgirl then! Someone revived you and brought you to Earth-38? Rao damn it!"

"Alright who are you?"

"Who am I? You have some nerve asking me that, Nazi!" Kara had never been called a Nazi and indignantly stomped her foot in protest. 

"I will have you know, strange me, that I really like Jewish people!" 

The other girl clutched her head. "OK....you're denying being J'onn or Overgirl. You have the same abilities as I do....wait....what day is this? What ...year?" Kara was baffled that she didn't know the date. 

"Were you asleep or something? It's May 2016!" Kara squeaked. 

"Oh Rao..." the other Kara gasped. 

 

"Whaaat?"

"I was fighting Reign, a very great threat to Earth. But I got so mad when she was hurting Lena, I flew right at her to hit her as hard as I could. I...must have flown at her during the battle so fast that I pulled a Barry!"

"Barry Allen?"

"Yes! I flew back in time, rather than through a dimensional gateway! Oh Rao.... Past me! You're still with James, aren't you?" Kara was stunned. It had to be Future Kara. _Same strength, knows about dating James, confused about the date._ It made sense.

"Yes! I am!"

Future Kara sat down on the couch, crinkling her cape. "I need to get home...do you have a way to get back in touch with Barry? He'll know what to do."

"No, he disappeared back to his own Earth, remember?"

"Never mind then. Don't tell anyone about me just yet. I may have already changed too much by speaking to you. If there's one thing I learned from Barry Allen, don't change too much when your flying through time."

 Kara nodded, understanding. "Just tell me....Am...I still with James? I mean...are you?"

"No we decided to be just friend-" She facepalmed. "And now I've done it. I changed something. You shouldn't have known that."

"No kidding, Future me! Why would I do that to James?"

"We....I found someone else. His name's Mon EL. He uh...kind of lied to me, said he was somethign he was not, got sent to the future where he came back married to another woman, so I yelled at him-"

Kara stared at her, "Still not seeing a reason to dump James." She said suspiciously. 

"You know what? It doesn't matter. He's with Lena anywa-Damn it!"

"Who's Lena?" Kara grinned once she noticed Future Kara slightly light up at the mention of the Lena person. 

"She..." Future Kara chuckled, "is an amazing, badass CEO of L-Corp. Don't worry she's not like the others in that company. She's brave, kind, intelligent. Maybe too intelligent, we're kind of on a little rough patch."

"So apologise!" 

"I did, Kara! But she kept something from me and...it's hard to get that trust back."

"She sounds worth iiiit.." Kara sing songed, playfully. 

"Maybe you're right and I'm being too hard on her...."

"What is James doing if he isn't dating us?"

"He runs Catco. Miss Grant left."

"WHAT?" Kara cried. 

"She had to. Anyways, she left him in charge. Then Lena bought the company to save it from a slimeball, and as a favor to me."

"She sounds totally in love with you!"

"Kara!" Future Kara squealed. "We're just....friends."

"You sound sure...." 

"Oh shut up, Miss laughing at puppy videos!"

"I don't do that anymore...?" Kara pouted.

"No we uh.....you don't do so well after defeating Non. You defeated Non, right? I didn't completely destroy the timeline?"

"Yes I did but I don't understand! I lost my planet. We lost our planet. Nothing is worse than that. If you're sad about something, I'm sure it sucked, but we're strong. We have people around us who love us. James, Winn, Lucy-"

"Lucy left too." said Future Kara darkly. 

"B-But I would totally date her if I wasn't with James-"

"I know, Kara. I lived through everything you did. She had...other commitments. Things change."

"Not for the better." Kara grumbled. "I traded James for a pasty liar who has a wife now. Half my friends left me. My aunt's dead. I seem to be in love with a girl but oblivious to it. Future me, what went wrong?"

"I don't know, Kar. I don't know. Things spiraled out of control the moment Mon El landed here. Even the far future isn't doing well. Destroyed by Blight."

"Oh....what a downer."

"You want some advice? When you meet Lena....don't lose faith in her."

"I won't! Now, how do we get you home, future me?"

"I got myself here. I think I can get myself out. But I'm exhausted from the time jump and my battle against Reign...I'll have to hide out here for a few days."

"But Alex will see you!"

"Alex wil see what?" A voice echoed from behind them. Alex proceeded to walk in, only to be completely taken aback by two Karas standing in front of her.

"Hank? Why are you-"

"She's not Hank, she's me." Alex looked at Kara like she had three heads. 

"She's...you? I see that but-"

Future Kara sighed and interrupted "My name is Kara Danvers, your sister. I am accidentally trapped in the past after using super-speed to open a wormhole during a battle. We've known each other since we were children. You have two fingers behind your back."

Alex stammered, "And...is this the first time we've had this conversation?"

"Yes, this is the first and only time this happened to me. Can you help me lay low so I can open another one and get home?"

"Of course, Kar- I mean Superg-I mean-"

"Future Kara is fine." Kara wryly remarked. 

"Listen, Kara. How far are you into our future?" 

"A little over a year.'

"Ok promise me you will not tell us anything about your time."

"Alex, time travel doesn't seem to work that way. A team of time travellers are helping me fight in my own time, and they are from much farther than me. Yet we are still here. My life remains unchanged. Plus I may have....told Past Kara some things..."

"What? Kara, that was stupid."

"Future me's stupiiid." Kara sing songed under her breath.

"I heard that!" Future Kara shouted. 

Alex intervened, "Kara stop bullying yourself! Future Kara, please lay low. Don't talk to anybody else. Trust me." Future Kara nodded.

"Apparently I meet a really nice girl, Alex! She's a CEO and is really smart and brave." Only Future Kara would have noticed this but Alex's cheeks had a slight pink tint at the mention of nice, brave, smart girls. 

"That might not happen anymore. Both of you, just stay here and lay low." Then Alex left and relocked the door.

 

Over the next few days, the Karas engaged in antics, as they both tried to cook themselves food, talked about where Past Kara's life could head, and talked more about men. 

"So Hank had to pose as me! He had to talk to Lena for me?"

"Yup."

Kara burst into giggles. "I can't wait for that! Lena seems so nice!" 

"I know." 

Kara narrowed her eyes. "You don't think she..."

"Is into me?" Future Kara spluttered. "Kara stop it! We're friends! I told you! She's probably not even gay or bi. She was with Jack and James after all."

"...I meant does she know we're Supergirl?" Future Kara shook her head. "What the _hell_ , Future Me! Tell her! We tell our best friends the truth. First thing we did was tell Winn!"

Future Kara looked sad. "Kara, its more complicated than that. I want to. Believe me, I want to so badly. The longer I don't, the harder it will get. I think I'm scared of the way she will look at me afterwards. Lucy came around. Everyone else supports me. But...I've waited too long even after she proved her good heart, and trust, to me repeatedly. I don't want to lose her or have things change between us. I'm scared, Kara..."

Kara was floored. A future version of herself was crying on her shoulder about the pains of their future life. She softly and calmly started hugging herself and crying as well. They sat like that for a while as Future Kara let out all the tears she had been holding back, about everything that was going wrong and had gone wrong.

"You would think we'd be all out of tears, after losing our race."

"We're not human. Kara. But it's ok to be human ...sometimes."

Past Kara then had a curious look in her eye and reached up to stop a tear reaching Future Kara's lip, and brushed it off. _Did i just....touch my own lips with my finger? OK now I really need to send me home._ _This just got weird._ Thinking about it now, that updated future Supergirl costume was nice, and Future Kara had a certain maturity about her. _Who knows me better than me_ , she reminded herself.

 

Some days passed, and they continued to have awkward moments. Past Kara saw F Kara coming out of the shower, and noted that their breasts and vagina were indeed exactly the same. Future Kara heavily blushed and changed the subject. Their flirtation was growing, both Karas knew. 

The door rang, so Future Kara yelled "I got it!".

"Oh." The neighbor squeaked. "Supergirl!" It was true. She was in her Supergirl costume. "Pardon me, i didn't know you and Miss Danvers were....I will be on my way now."

Kara wondered what that was about. Future Kara said "I don't know. Weird." 

 

The next day, Kara was aghast. A rumor had spread somehow that Kara was dating Supergirl, as to the world at large, no one knew they were one and the same. Winn and James both had a good laugh when they discovered it.

"Kara I really screwed up. I forgot I had that cape on."

"it's not your fault...No big deal."

"Kara, its a big deal! The world thinks you're banging _yourself_."

Kara looked at her, "Can you honestly say you don't want to do that?" 

"Kara! That's gross!"

"Not blind, you know....You're so hot."

"I'm you, idiot!"

"Give or take a year." Past Kara reminded her, smirking.

"Even so, that's creepy. Stop it....Stop that!" Past Kara was kissing her shoulder. 

"If they already think we are having sex, we might as well do it for real. You need me, Kara....you need the release.....No one has to know. "

"I'll know!" Future Kara screamed. 

"Then so will I, since I'm you."

"Shut up! It's weird! It's like....fucking Alex or our Mom!"

"Not really, no, it isn't. Who knows me better than me? Who can take care of me better than me? You're so sad and awkward all the time. I don't want that for me, ok? It sounds like you've been with no one since....Mon El. Let me help. Let me love you. We need this."

_This is so insane! I'm seducing myself! It's so hot! Please let me fuck you, me._

"No, we-I...You....The....Agh.....Love you too, Kara." She sighed, defeated. 

With that, past Kara smiled seductively and started softly kissing her own lips. Making love with her future self was like two snakes twisting and binding. They had the same bodies, the same breasts, lips and pussy, so they already knew what felt good and what didn't. The more experienced one, Future Kara, tended to be on top more, showing herself some new tricks of the trade. She gladly sucked on her own nipples, licked her own pussy, delighting in the taste.

"Mm I taste good. I always lick my own fingers after I masturbate to Len- I mean Luc- I mean Mon El." Past Kara giggled at the slipup.

"Like I said, no one has to know." She smiled lovingly at herself. 

Past Kara sensually and pleasurably rocked back and forth as she rubbed herself's pussy with her own pussy, loving the new sounds and new feelings they were making. She even gently fingered her own bumhole, having never tried putting anything up there before. Future Kara had not let Mon-el in there. For her part, Future Kara had imagined doing this with Lena but it felt incredible with Past Kara. She knew exactly what felt good and what pace to use. Both Karas lost track  of how many times they squirted their girl-cum.

 

Past Kara slowly opened her eyes, after a long night of sex dreams with Future Kara loyally by her side, even a dream where she married herself. Have I fallen in love with Future me? She briefly wondered before sleepy, cute Future Kara opened her eyes. _I'm so cute!_

"Morning..."

"Morning, my lovely me." Future Kara chuckled. 

"You were better..."

"How?"

"I dunno...you're more innocent? That made you more careful and gentle. My poor bum though..." 

Past Kara giggled, "Had to take that hole's virginity!"

"You did indeed."

"What now?"

"Can I go home?" 

Past Kara pouted, "But last night..."

"Healed me, Kara. Thank you. It felt better than masturbation yet was masturbation. Incest? Or self-incest. Selfcest. Or time travel makes my head hurt!" 

They both laughed hard, then past Kara softly gave herself a kiss on the lips. 

"So you ready then?"

"Yes....you won't see me again because...I'll never go back in time again. It's too risky."

"I know, Kara. I know." She hugged and kissed her future self, one last time, before Kara suited up as Supergirl and used super speed to go to the edge of the city. Past Kara waited...and waited....and- _Knew it_. Future Kara had come flying right back in.

"It-it didn't work! I'm STUCK HERE!" Future Kara screamed. "BARRY HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE." Her screaming fell on deaf ears. But Past Kara had a solution. 

"You're stuck but you can still stay....with me for a while until our combined power and minds figure it out. But as far as Alex is concerned, you went back to your time, OK?" 

So the elder blonde time traveler stayed. Every opportunity they had, they made love. Kara even had finally met Lena but compared to herself, Kara was content to stay good friends with the ravenhead as much as she liked her, from all the stories. They became experts at finding the best feeling spots and making each other cum hard. 

 

 

One morning, she was taking Kara's fingers up her ass. "Mmm, Kara. Remember when you took my anal virginity? You naughty woman, taking people's anal virginities....Oh Rao...right there!"

"WHAT IS THIS?" 

Their door was swung open and there stood Alex, their sister. 

"There's still two of you? And you've started...I don't even want to know. The entire world already thinks you're fucking yourself. Doesn't mean you had to go and do it! Kara, this is _sick_. Incest or masturbation or whatever. Get some clothes on. I thought your other you returned to where she came from?"

"Can't. I have to wait a few more months and talk to my friend Barry. He can time travel too. He'll take me back. I promise!" Future Kara explained.

"You seduced my little sister! If I could, I would punch your fucking lights out!" she screamed, drawing her gun.

"I am your little sister!" Future Kara cried desperately.

"My sister would never-!"

"It's my fault! Leave future me alone!" Past Kara yelled, and tossed Alex away from them. "I won't let you hurt me, sister or no sister."

"Freaks..." she snarled, then stomped back out.

Future Kara shook her head. "She'll cool off. It will be ok. I promise, Kara."

"I love you." Past Kara whispered. Future Kara smiled goofily. 

"I try!"

"No...." Kara emotionally whispered softly. "I've fallen in love with you, Kara."

"I thought we promised not to-"

"We're the same, but different. We're Kara Danvers but also Kara Zor El and Supergirl. Different enough that this is real love, future me. It's real. I don't care what anyone else thinks. This last month....It has been the best of my entire life. I broke up with James just like in the original timeline but this time its for this reason. I only want myself. I only want my girlfriend. I only want my lover. I only want my Kara Danvers."

Future Kara softly cried and sobbed.

"I-I l-love y-you t-too! So much it's killing me! I have to leave, Kara! You need to prepare yourself for that!"

"I'll just figure out a way to time travel a year into my future! You said time travellers came back to your time from the far future yet the universe didn't explode. You can just come back to me. We can protect the world ourselves if the others leave. Two Kryptonians would defeat anything in their way."

"No, Kara! We're not indestructible. Worldkillers are coming, three of them. I could barely handle one on my own. She beat me into a coma and would have beat me to death in round 2 had I not gone back to the ship. I...I can't stop her. Therés no way to, not anymore."

"All the more reason to stay with me! The others will have to live with it. The world already thinks Supergirl is dating Kara Danvers. We can sell that!"

"J'onn will never stand for this. I broke the time barrier. He would be strongly against me remaining here. Rao, me from April 2018 would be!"

"I'll protect you, my love. You know that. We can do this." Kara begged.

"You can't protect me. You can't even protect you when Reign shows up. She is....overwhelming."

"By being here, you're changing time Kara! Maybe your arrival here prevented her birth."

"Maybe this is what always happens, Kara. Maybe I always travel back and face her again."

"Then I always lose you...." Past Kara sobbed. 

"I'm you Kara. You can't. Because you're right here." She let Past Kara's hand rest on her left breast. "You're right here...." Past Kara jumped forward and crashed her lips upon her future self, tearing her skirt off. Unknown to either of them, their sister Alex had been listening to all of it on the other side of the door, silently crying and regretting her actions.

"Make love to me, you sexy little minx." Past Kara growled. "Show me your heart *kiss* Bear it *Kiss* I can take it." she hissed in pleasure as Future Kara took her with her long experienced fingers. "Ugh fuck....fuck yourself. Fuck your girlfriend. Fuck your true love. I'm all of them at once. And it's so hoooot!"

Suddenly a glowing blue portal appeared behind them and out stepped a blue and red figure. Supergirl. Another Supergirl, both Karas realized. This Supergirl? She seemed world weary. Like she had lost everything, or was about to. Her hair was longer, her costume was faded, her eyes bloodshot.

 

The new arrival suddenly began speaking in a booming, commanding voice, "2039 Kara! I have a message for you, from me! I am from 2040. Doomsday destroys- What are you doing?" She asked. 

"Uh....we were....this is hard to explain."

"Easier than you think. I'm you, dipshits. Now first thing's first, what day is this? "

"17th October 2016."

"Oh Rao, I'm too early! I was aiming for only a year backward. Listen, this is the message. The universe, everything is screwed. Doomsday will burn it all."

"Because Doomsday is stronger than Reign?"

"Much stronger, but-Hey stop that!"

2016 Kara had been trying to touch the lips of 2040 Kara curiously. She slapped her own hand away. 

"Sorry...."

"I came here to tell you, Kara that a monster called Doomsday will kill us in 2041. I received a message there too, from the Legion of Superheroes. He started by murdering James. Those who remained stopped him by sending him to the speedforce. Even that didn't get rid of him for good. We need to prepare if we are going to survive. You'll even use time remnants to help, like Barry did against Zoom, but he'll kill them all, mostly! He's too strong!""

"That sounds bad." _Understatement, much?_

"Also," said 2040 Kara. "I remember everything. _Everything._  Even now my brain struggles, because I remember every second I was in 2016 with you, Past Kara. I'm the older you, 2018 Kara.Yes you eventually go back there, to become me. But you knew that..." 2016 Kara cried softly, sniffling.

"Karas, you know I have to. Especially if i become you, 2040 Kara!"

"W-what happened to Eliza? Alex? Our family? Kara, tell us!"

"This...might sound ironic given who I'm talking to and all....but I can't. I can't tell me that." However a sad expression befell her face, which didn't send anyone a good message.

"But this is decades away. With the three of us, and this superpower, things don't have to go as wrong as they originally did. Why don't you stay a while? Tell us what else the Legion said." 2018 Kara demanded.

"Mmm sex first", moaned 2016 Kara. 

"Oh Rao....I better take care of her, sorry."

2040 Kara watched them make out for about a minute, then shrugged in defeat. 

"What the hell..." she sighed as she removed her clothes and joined them. 


	2. Final Battle

After the self-threesome (figure that out), the Karas lay in bed naked. 2016 Kara had lost count of how many times she had cum, with the two older Karas. She was drenched in sweat and cum, exhausted. Her pussy was sore, having been repeatedly fucked hard. 

"That was....an experience." The youngest Kara moaned.

"This isn't narcissistic...is it narcissistic?" 2040 Kara wondered.

"Well we never traveled back  _intending_  to fuck ourselves. Even if it is, we're Supergirl. We earned it." 2018 Kara reasoned. 

"You two have a lot to learn then." 2040 Kara sighed. 

"We noticed. I really liked that trick with your tongue!" 2016 Kara said.

"Always imagined using that one on Lena." 2018 Kara confirmed. "What happened to her, Kara?"

2040 Kara looked solemn. "Uh....She was with Sam for a while, but I had to kill her to save Alex, and Lena got very mad at me. Not to mention finding out I was Supergirl. Then she got with Maggie Sawyer."

"Woah Alex's ex? What are the odds?"

"Mhm, but both were killed in the war. I failed my promise that I would always protect her..."

The Karas hugged her tightly.

Just then, Alex knocked at the door. The Karas got dressed and came to confront her. 

"It'll be ok Kara. I'm sure she's cooled down." 2018 Kara said. Neither girl noticed 2040 Kara holding her hands and staying in the corner. 

Alex ran in and gave 2016 Kara a tight and desperate hug, wailing loudly. 

"Kara, I'm so s-sorry! I want my s-sister back!"

Kara sobbed and said "I know, Alex. Of course I know. I want you back too."

"I still...think it’s weird." Alex sniffled. "But I accept you need it. You shouldn't be alone forever after..."

"'Technically, she still kinda is." 2018 Kara quipped. 

"Shut up!" 2016 Kara and Alex snapped.

"I will never let you be alone, Kar." Alex vowed. "I'm sorry that you felt you needed to do this."

"I didn't intend to travel back here to fuck her, Alex. It just...happened. And I eventually get Barry Allen to take me back so I can become that me." She pointed to 2040 Kara who so far hadn't said a word. 

"You're awfully quiet." Alex noticed about the final Kara. "What time did you come from?"

"She's from 2040. Long story. Here to warn us."

"Alex...." 2040 Kara openly began to sob hysterically. _I think something bad happened to Alex. In her time, almost everyone we love was killed. No wonder she reacts like this._

"What's wrong...?" Alex said. 

"You're....really here?" 

"Of course I am. Are you...you're not from here are you? You're looking at me like you are seeing a gho- Oh...."

"Y-yeah." She sniffled. "Eliza and Jeremiah too. Pretty much everyone. It will happen. 2041. Doomsday attacks Earth and almost no one survives. You can't save anyone. I tried...."

"We will figure something out, Kar. That's a long way away."

"I must speak to Barry. He knows more about time travel." 2040 Kara said.

"Then we should try to find a way to his Earth."

"He left me a device after we fought off the Dominators on his Earth but it's.... it’s back in my time." 2018 Kara said. 

"Great..."

"At least you have a cover story, Kara. By the way, check your phone."

Kara groaned. It was the people reacting to her supposedly dating Supergirl.

James: LOL

Winn: Is it even possible to bang yourself? Wait is this a Kara from a different Earth like Barry?

Cat: Keeera, why didn't you tell me you were a lesbian? I always knew Supergirl was sapphic but dating you? I need details, Keera. I am happy for you though. Supergirl is a hero.   
Eliza: Kara honey, why does the papers think you're dating yourself? You know you can talk to me about these things, right? Call me.

Lucy: I don't know what's really going on but this is pretty funny, Kara. I won't tell anyone the truth if you don't want me to.

 

2016 Kara called James first. 

"Hey Kara! How you holding up with the rumor mill? I got to admit it was pretty weird."

"I knooow." Kara whined. 

"They literally think you're dating yourself!" I am, James. "That is actually pretty funny. Like Clark dating Superman!"

Kara whined, "It sucks! But it kind of works out."

"How...?"

"It keeps guys off my back!"

"Kara, I know things didn't work out but it doesn't mean you have to give up on-"

"I'm not! I am still bisexual. I meant creeps like Maxwell Lord."

"Fair enough, I guess. Cat Grant is certainly freaking out about it. It may as well be the story of the century to her."

"I can deal with Miss Grant."

"I just worry it might make villains target your civilian self. I don't want your identity getting out."

"I am literally the strongest being on the planet, James-"

"Clark is stronger."

"Yeah, well we'll see, if we actually do fight."

"I did and i won." whispered 2018 Kara. 2016 Kara smirked triumphantly.

"By the way, you got off work by calling in sick. Why the isolationism?"

"Uh...nothing serious. Alex has to run some tests, that’s all!"

"As long as you're safe, Kara. No hard feelings, right? About-"

"Of course not! I'll talk to you tomorrow."

James hung up, then Kara called Cat next.

"Keera, finally you answer your phone! Being press secretary is not an easy job you know. Now what's all this rag about you dating Supergirl? Since when were you a lesbian? Didn’t you date Mr Olsen?"

"We did but we’re better as friends. Supergirl is reeaally nice, and caring and amazing. I have always liked girls, I just...thought it wasn't ok to on this pla-.... continent."

"Don't be silly, Keera. How did this even start?" 

Kara blushed, remembering the first time her future-self came through the time breach.

"She uh...saved me and I treated her to lunch. We hit it off from there!"

"I have it on good sources you've barely left your apartment on sick leave. What's really going on, Keera?"

"Uh...you'rebreakingupgottagobye!" The other two Karas giggled. 

"Ugh..."

"It would be awkward to say "It started because you seduced your own future self because the world thought you were fucking yourself."

"Shut up!"

"You love us." 2040 Kara said seductively. 

"I do." 2016 Kara grinned.  

They kissed and made out again for another hour, until 2040 Kara disentangled herself and said, "Listen, I really cannot stay. This was fun but my time needs me. I can take 2018 Kara back too..."

"When did I go back in your-"

"After Barry helps you."

"I will wait for him, Kara. We shouldn't do any more damage to the timestream."

"Agreed. Remember to become me, ok?"

They kissed and hugged a final time, then some bystanders would have seen Supergirl fly out of her apartment, and then disappear through a time-breach forever. 

2018 Kara smiled fondly. 

"If I become that badass, I can't really complain!"

2016 Kara giggled. "You honestly could have gone back with her."

"A few months won't hurt, Kara. Plus, it gives me as much time with you as she did!"

"Ah good thinking." 2016 Kara kissed her lovingly. 

"So glad you decided to stay."  2018 Kara growled and jumped her. They spent that morning fucking like rabbits. 

 

Months passed. 2016 Kara battled CADMUS, Metallo, and an abrasive womanizing jerk named Mon-El, all while making love with her future self every night. Her relationship with Lena Luthor deepened but Kara was determined to stay just casual friends. She was loyal to Future Kara, though Future Kara never doubted her. 

"Just say the word and I'll beat that out of him. When I knew him, it took him a long time to break out of that." offered Future Kara. 

Past Kara giggled and said "I'm as powerful as you, you know."

"I know...can't help but want to be protective of my girlfriend." 

Past Kara coo'd and kissed her. "Aww...I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss*."

"I know, babe. Love you too." She lay down and let Past Kara ride her mouth with her pussy. After Past Kara violently cummed, they fell asleep together.

 

A few weeks later, Alex asked Past Kara out and they began discussing Maggie. 

"I began to have...feelings...for her."

Immediately Kara gushed. "That's great! I mean Future Kara and I started kinda rough too. Do you think she likes you back?" She screamed excitedly. 

"I don’t really want to hear about that.”

"Alex, I've been fucking my girlfriend for months and you said you were ok with it."

"I kinda lied.... it’s still kinda weirdly masturbation."

"Oh great!" Kara scoffed."Miss Judgy! Well I still think you and Maggie will be good together!"

"Maybe...I've had these feelings before..."

"Up bup bup! Alex Danvers my big sister. You literally haven't had a boyfriend that lasted more than five seconds. Plus, Future Kara told me you get with her eventually..."

"Kara! No future stuff! You promised!"

"But it's so cute! Listen, don't wait around. Go kiss her, tell her how you feel and pursue her. It'll work out, I promise. And try to be always open and honest with her, ok?"

“...Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason! Go fuck her with a strapon, Alex."

"KARA!" Alex squealed, flushing red. Kara just giggled maniacally.

 

Then the day came. 2018 Kara made sure they were ready for Barry, and Barry teleported in with Cisco. 

"Barry!"

"We need your help."

"I know, I've been awaiting your arrival."

"Wait you knew exactly when I would come back to your Earth?"

"Yes! I've had a visitor from...my future." Then Future Kara stepped forward revealing herself. 

Cisco gasped. "Oh my god, twin aliens? The Awesome Twosome, huh?"

"More like super-threesome..." Future Kara coughed under her breath, while past Kara giggled.

"How is this possible?" Barry asked, bewildered. 

"Long story short, I am Kara Danvers from 2018. I accidently arrived in early 2016 after a battle with an enemy in my own time. Kara told me about you and I've been waiting for your aid in taking me back to the future."

"...Has anything changed that you can tell?"

"Minor things, but only as a direct result of being people aware of my presence here."

"I see..."

"Have you...done this before?"

"Yes. FIrst time was accidental. Another time.....I erased a baby out of existence."

"Shit..." Future Kara swore. "Then I need to get home before any damage is done."

"You've been trapped in the past for almost a year?"

"Yes...but it's not so bad..."

"Can't anyone tell there's two Supergirls?"

"I hid my presence by staying here in this apartment with my past self."

"Cool!" Cisco exclaimed. "Well it is! I wish i could talk to myself every day."

"It's not that fun!" Past kara said, earning an elbow in the ribs from her girlfriend. 

"Listen," Barry turned serious. "Changing time has consequences you don't even want to know about. There's aliens invading on my Earth and we need your help to stop them. Two Supergirls instead of one...it seems like a good idea, but we should really get her home first."

"Barry..." Cisco warned. 

"It won't take long!"

"Barry this isn't the whole story. We had a visitor from even further in the future. Her time is so bad that she felt she had to tell us about a very great threat coming for my Earth. "

"That's not ideal. That shouldn't have happened."

"But-"

Barry insisted "No, you cannot keep messing with time. It'll just make it worse. Trust me. I....I tried to save my mom and I erased a baby, got my friend's brother killed, and damaged my girlfriend's relationship with her father."

"So you're still with Iris, Barry?"

"How...did you know that?"

"From 2018, Barry. I fought with you against Nazis."

"We fight Nazis?" gushed Cisco.

"Yes, and now I'm fighting a being ten times as strong as me. According to my far future self, we get past her, only to face a new nightmare. One we were unable to defeat."

"I'm sorry Kara, but the timeline comes first. I swear to you, that damaging it could have far reaching consequences everywhere."

"Alright. Bar. Take me home when your Kara has dealt with the aliens. I will wait here."

"Alright, cool. Come on, uh....my Kara. Not the other...Kara."

 

Past Kara deeply enjoyed interacting with the other heroes, and before she left for her Earth, she noticed a slight flirtation with one of them, named Sara Lance, whom her girlfriend had brought up from time to time.

"Hi Sara! Thought I'd say something before I left."

"Yeah! You were very badass out there. I thought Barry was the most powerful being in the multiverse but..."

Kara flushed pink. "I'm trying. Listen uh...I know you were flirting with me and calling me hot before."

"How did you-"

"Super hearing." Kara said matter of factly.

"...Of course." Sara nodded. 

"I'm kinda....taken." Kara winced.  But Sara took it in stride. 

"I've had that before! There's someone I want to go back to, but she got forcibly married to my ex-boyfriend. Then I hooked up with a nurse, a reformed thief and the Queen of France."

"Woah! My sister has a girlfriend too. And me-"

"Wait you're lesbian, Kara?"

"Nah, I'm bi like you. But I'm pretty serious with my girl." _And I fuck her every day._

"I am sure she's hot as hell and great for you."  _She's as hot as me!_

"You have no idea..." Kara muttered. "Listen, one final thing I got to tell you! Go back to her. That girl. Life is too short to wonder."

"Maybe you're right Kara. Thank you." Sara smiled. Kara grinned back and gave her a hug.

 

Kara and Barry returned to her Earth together. 

"You ready to go?"

Future Kara nodded sadly. 

"I would kiss you but...he's on a need to know basis." she whispered.

"I'll miss you so much. I love you. Please try to visit when you get the hang of it." Past Kara whispered back.

They hugged tightly. Barry coughed, as it must have seen like a lover's goodbye even though they did not kiss. He stared at them curiously.

"Kara?"

"Yes, I'm ready." She let go of her sexy girlfriend and grabbed Barry's hand. They both disappeared from Kara's life. 

She watched for several seconds, and then began to cry softly, and mourn her lover. I love you so much Kara. Please be safe.

Kara mourned her girlfriend of almost a year, for months, and was a fragile wreck spread thin with heroics. During that time Mon El's truth was revealed to her and she essentially said "Piss off back to Daxom or I will literally cut you."

With CADMUS going back to laying low after Lena stopped Medusa, National City went back to peace. Lena and Kara grew closer. However, Kara herself had lost some of the happiness and light in her heart. Having love and losing it, it was a pain that reverberated through her body. Even though Kara had dated her own future self, she still had found a rare and true love. She didn't care people thought it was masturbation or narcissism. She didn't care that Alex still hadn't fully accepted it (though Alex was incredibly supportive after Kara went back to the future). She didn't care it was completely accidental and broke the time stream. She still tried to develop her speed so she could come to the future and visit.

Respectively, the future Kara did not visit. That depressed her more than Kara not being there with her anymore.  She reasoned to herself it must be because of Barry's talk and warnings. She decided to spend her time training for Reign's arrival, using the information her future selves had provided on this threat. She met Sam and recognised that this woman would never willingly become a supervillain. 

When they finally met in combat, Kara was still handily defeated by overwhelming strength. Reign was a genetically engineered superweapon, far above her. _If only future Me was here…She would know what to do._

During her battle against Nazis and her evil Overgirl doppelganger, she decided to reveal the truth.

“You want to hear the truth, Overgirl? I have a terrible problem with meeting other versions of myself. I’ve been trying to get to other universes and timelines for a while now. You disappoint me. You’re nothing compared to my girlfriend and future self, who has already defeated you! You’re destined to fall by my hand!”

Overgirl exploded and the Nazis were dealt with.

 

Following a second battle with Reign, Kara was flying back home when the air itself seemed to crackle and shake. A portal was opening.

Out came another Kara Danvers. But who was this one? Past or future? Bad or good?

“Kara!” The new arrival squeaked.

“Kara…” The original said suspiciously. “What’s going on? What’s that?”

“It’s me! I promised you I’d come back!”

“Future Kara? Oh my Rao!” She immediately ran to the girl and kissed her passionately, while tears freely flowed, which the other girl accepted and kissed back.

“I love you, my Kara. But we don’t have time for this. She found me. She’s hunting me.”

“….Who? What’s happening? What are we up against, babe?”

Suddenly the portal re-opened. The Karas prepared for what could come out. 

Out stepped a black suited figure. Her light hair had red streaks. Her face was scarred a slight tinge of red. Her veins pulsed red, and a sadistic smirk adorned her face, covered in a high-tech mask. The black suit was tinged with white edges, and on the front was some kind of technological breastplate.

"Hello, Miss Danvers. Still trying to figure out who you are?" The voice was deep, demonic and booming, modified by tech in her mask. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

Past Kara stepped forward. "Alright who are you? Show me your face you coward!”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Get out of my way or die.”

Future Kara explained, “She fought me 3 days from now. I escaped here as far back as I could, to try and warn you. She is much more powerful than me. I cannot defeat her alone.”

“It’s only been days for you? I’m so sorry! It was months for me and I thought you abandoned me to rot.”

“Never. I would never do that. I would have come back! But she knocked me off course during our battle. I had to warn you!  What should have been seconds for you was days for me!”

“Well this is a reunion of sorts. I hate to spoil things but….” She flew forward and delivered a powerful punch to the both of them.

“Ow….she’s faster and stronger.”

“I was trying to tell you that. Our only hope is reinforcements.”

Sure enough, Alex texted to let Kara know she was on the way.

“Hoping your sister will save you? After she betrayed you? Sentiment.”

“Alex would never!”

The villain harshly laughed. “She killed your aunt and lied about it. Everyone betrays everyone eventually. You learned that when you’re so clearly lovers with _yourself!_ ”

The Karas stared in confusion.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m not as blind as these fools.” The masked woman snarled. “I achieved the limits of my race’s potential. My plan will not be stopped.”

“And what is your plan? You ambushed me in my time and barely explained anything about yourself.”

“In due time, Kara. In due time. Who I am is not important. You created me. That’s what you need to know. This is happening due to you.”

“Us? We created you?”

“From my perspective, you’re weak, Kara. Lying to everyone, holding onto pathetic hero tripe when you could RULE these peasants! Too weak to do what is necessary!”

“What are you?!”

“I guess you can call me Red Mask.”

The Karas charged back in, and this time the battle was more even than one on one. Every blow sent shockwaves across the city.

“We need to get this fight away from the city, Past Kara!”

“Agreed!” They then proceeded to brutally double team and double punch Red Mask away. The fight quickly turned into pure hand to hand as Red Mask precisely countered both with careful moves, and superior raw speed.

“Shit…she’s predicting everything….She’s one step ahead of us. She was the whole time. I never stood a chance.” Future Kara realized.

This made Past Kara stop and start thinking.

“We’re getting our asses kicked. I have a plan but it’ll take both of us.”

“Hang on a second…” Past Kara was deep in thought.

_Who knows you better than you?_

_Red Kryptonite._

_Who loves you better than you?_

_She's one step ahead of us._

_I'm all of them at once._

_You want to know what real power is, Cat? Watch._

_Still trying to figure out who you are?_

_You can't save anyone. I tried._

_Almost no one survives._

_All the bad things I’ve ever thought, they were coming out._

_You cannot keep messing with time._

_One step ahead of us._

Then the voices stopped. 

"Hey!" Past Kara screamed. "I know who you fucking are, bitch. You’re me.”

“Really?’ Future Kara gasped.

The masked villain smirked. "Hmm, interesting. Alright." She reached up to remove her mask and breastplate, and before their eyes was the face of.....Kara.. But instead of a depressed, worn veteran like the last visitor they had, this was a brutally scarred, red veined, twisted psychopath. On her black suited chest was a faded white symbol of House El.

"It's like-"

"A mirror! Who are you? Why do you look like us?"

"You turned evil!"

"Circumstance. Don't you dare judge me." The evil Kara sneered. "In our final stand against the monster, I alone managed to get away, inheriting a ruined Earth when Doomsday finally left us alone and moved on. I don’t know why he kept sparing me. Earth was a hellscape. Kill or be killed. He had ruined it day by day, until only the most brutal of survivors remained. Along with the cowards who went underground. I did experiments, created Red Kryptonite for myself so I could become ruthless enough to destroy him but that failed too. It's ah...still affecting me.”

"How could you become like this?"

"I was in a harem of 20 past selves I collected. We all loved each other so much! But he’s going to kill them all!”

“I don’t care!”

“ _You will_. It is a pain beyond imagining to be left alone with your guilt. We're immortal, Kara! Only gods are. I took power as Empress over the survivors of Doomsday but it was not enough. They all died out within 20 years and then …I was alone. I had become truly and utterly alone. For centuries. Year 3000 at least. So...." She chuckled darkly. "It was time to go. I flew to every planet closest to me that had a yellow star that could support life. None had any.

On one of the planets, Doomsday found and attacked me....and he ah...did this to me." she gestured to the scarring. "Pretty, isn't it? I don't care about people as individuals anymore. My plan is to go back here, under a young star, and take over as Empress of Earth in this time, so I can be strong enough to kill the beast and rule for millennia. You will all bow before me!" She screamed maniacally.

She charged in and their clash of fists caused a gigantic shockwave.  The Karas were sent hurtling away.

“Listen…. she’s too powerful to defeat alone. You heard her. We need an army. I know how to get one. We just need to buy a few seconds.”

“We can do that much.” The Legion and J’onn arrived on the scene, along with Superman.

“This is obviously some twisted Kara from another universe.” Imra said.

“Another time period. Yes, I can do that.”

“I can’t.” Superman said, bewildere.

“Kara you were losing to this woman, even with another one of you. What do we do?”

“If two won’t cut it….Just hold her off for a few seconds at least.”

“We’ll try…” Imra promised, as she tried to place a barrier. The barrier was holding…for now. 2018 Kara grasped her girlfriend’s hand, and they surged away.

“Alright, now tell me the plan.”

“Two of us cannot defeat her. Maybe twenty can?”

“You want us to grab 18 Karas?”

“Yeah.”

“We’ve tried this before on our enemies.”

“Doomsday came back stronger every time you kill him. It’s different now. We have more control. We’re fighting ourselves and only we know our weaknesses inside and out.”

“If she knows the future, then the only way is to be unpredictable!”

“This is unpredictable Kara. By the way it sounded, this is her first trip back here.”

“I can’t believe I eventually become that twisted…”

“That’s not you, babe!” Past Kara cried. “You won’t lose everyone like her.”

“She knows everything I do. Even now it’s probably uploading into her brain exactly what our plan is. And I can’t use this power to go to other Earths.”

“What is left?”

“Try to talk her down? She blabbed without meaning to, that she is not that evil. Just broken and infected. We can stop her without fighting.”

“I hope so…”

They flew right back to the battle, as Red Mask demolished Earth’s defenders.

“Enough. Your lesson is over! I am a goddess, fools. And I will not be stopped by-“

“Stop it Kara! This isn’t you!” screamed 2018 Kara.

“Not Kara! Red Mask! My Karas died! Alex! Eliza! Everybody died!”

“No! They’re still in there. You haven’t driven the good from you fully. You can’t. You’re hurting…you’re alone. You don’t have to be. I lost my race and that’s about as bad as it can get! Pain ruled you for centuries but it doesn’t have to. I am you so I know you’re all the hurt and pain I kept inside myself but never let out because I know I didn’t want to become you. I’m not judging Kara. You had a hard time of it. But it’s never too late to change. I feel that perhaps you are lashing out because you don’t want to be hurt again, don’t want to feel again. But that’s the greatest weapon we have.

You love me. You remember every second you spent with me. I know you do. Your eyes betray you.”

“Nothing betrays me!” She snarled.

“Your hesitance does. You can’t destroy us any easier than you can destroy love as a concept. In only a few short months I lost my girlfriend and I thought the pain would never end. But it did because she came back and was ready to have me back. We are here for you Kara. You haven’t lost us. You can stay…here…with us and you can love us if you allow yourself to.”

The mask broke, literally. 3000 Kara had crushed it in her hand, tearfully.

“I’ve been alone so fucking long….I loved my girlfriends. They died, I didn’t. Yet I went on, too afraid yet destined to watch you all die again. I thought if I led humanity, we could construct something to kill Doomsday. I thought if I gave up on caring about anything except killing the monster for good, I could escape my pain but it only worsened it, making this red kryptonite feed off of it.”

“We can stop him together. We have over 20 years, Kara. We’ll get every speedster in the multiverse and shove him so far into the speedforce he’ll never get out!”

3000 Kara dropped her fists to her sides and begun crying broken tears.  The redness from the Kryptonite began to fade away.

“W-What have I d-done?”

“Nothing we can’t fix Kara if you stay here with us and lay low. Alex will fix your wounds and get that Red Kryptonite out of you.”

Evil Kara nodded, defeated, and let herself be hugged by the Karas. Then they flew back to their apartment. Villains became completely confused as Supergirl appeared to be all over the city at once. Crime rates dropped to almost nothing. All the while the three Karas made passionate and sweet love every night.


	3. Self-Love wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karas make a final attempt to avert the disasters waiting for them in the future.

"Well...that was hot" Red Kara said, as she was now known due to lingering scars from the Red Kryptonite, after a particularly intense sex session with her past self. Through the efforts of Alex and the DEO, she had been cured and restored to almost full physical and mental health. Her girlfriends supported her through all of it, even as Alex struggled to accept the new reality that her sister had eventually given into darkness. The sex steadily grew more adventurous. Out of the blue, one of the Karas suddenly got an idea. 

"Wait...there's three of us. Well why stop there? Barry never said there's any rule against time remnants. I've been practicing and I know how to do it."

Red Kara was still worried, "We probably shouldn't."

"Live a little!" Past Kara squealed. "It's an amazing idea!" 

Already, there had been many visits to the past and the timeline seemed to bear it. None of them wanted another lecture from Barry. So Past Kara zipped out from the apartment. Seconds later, the room was buzzing in Karas. 

"Hi, girls!"

"Hi."They all said at once. "Kara explained everything! This is so hot!"

There were in total 17 of them. Because these were Karas from only moments ago, they all remembered everything and they all smirked deviously, having realized their original timeline self's plan. They all began stripping off. Kara would never get tired of seeing her own breasts and pussy. She immediately began rubbing herself, proud of her idea. The army of Karas then jumped onto the bed and fiercely kissed her all at once, as well as each other. As one Kara licked one's pussy, that Kara was sucking another's breasts. 

Kara loved each and every one of her selves. They made her feel complete. Her devious, horny idea felt so good and tasted so good. Her own cum began spurting out from their collective pussies. 

"OH FUCK, KARAAAA!" They screamed in pleasure. 

Red Kara smirked happily. She was happier now, fucking herself, than in a thousand years of loneliness. Her pain was melting away, as she licked her past self's pussy, delighting in her own taste. Alone in the wasteland, she certainly had to finger herself, but always felt shameful and disgusted afterward. All her negative emotions were slowly being replaced with love and affection. Self-hatred quickly had become literal self-love. 

The 20 Karas rubbed and moved in unison, like a swimming crawling pit of pythons. They knew exactly how to hit all the right spots. There was no jealousy despite it being technically polyamarous, as they were all still a version of the same person. She could not dream of treating one of her selves negatively, or like a fake, as what happened to her friend Barry. Of course Barry never considered this! It still marveled Kara how she had allowed herself to seduce herself. 

The time remnants laughed and collapsed finally, exhausted after hours of lovemaking. They heard a knock on the door, and Kara assumed she knew what she was in for. 

Alex burst in, and yelled, "This has gone far enough! There are 20 of you now?"

"My idea." one of the Karas said sheepishly. 

Red Kara spoke up, "It's not so bad, Alex. You'd do it too if you could."

"What? Ew! No!"

"Plus look at it this way. I can pretty much be everywhere now. I will never let anyone die again."

Alex wailed desperately, "What about the timeline? Barry warned you!"

"Barry was screwing around with the speedforce and it didn't like that. I am just really really fast."

"But still! You turned evil and came after yourself to try to murder you."

"That was in spite of making love to myself, not because of it. Doomsday will fall when there's many me's all training and preparing for his arrival. The Legionaires were in the past for centuries and we seem to be ok."

"For now." Alex grumbled. "At the very least, tell Barry about this."

Red Kara frowned, "I'm happy, Alex. More happy than I have ever been. I was broken when Mon-El left.Even more broken when you, and everyone else I have ever loved was slaughtered. I came back and I found my past selves were able to heal me. Heal my pain. I am not narcissistic. We're all different in various subtle ways, me especially. Like 2018 Kara said, now I can truly protect everyone everywhere. Criminals will be so confused they won't dare fuck with us."

Alex finally softened, and gave Red Kara a hug. 

"Just tell me if there's any more sideeffects, ok?"

"We love you Alex."

Alex sighed, "Love you too, Karas."

 

True to her word, Kara was able to fully patrol the United States alongside her cousin and crime dropped dramatically. Armed with future knowledge, the battle against the Worldkillers was over before it began, as Kara destroyed the Reverse Fortress, talked down Purity and easily defeated and imprisoned Pestilence using her time-remnant army. 

"H-How? How are there so many of you?" Pestilence moaned in disbelief.

"This sounds hilarious, but I'll keep that one to myself." Then she smacked Pestilence into Alex's Kryptonite chains which were slapped onto her. 

"It's over..." Imra said. "The Blight will never attack the future."

"I don't think she ever was going to. Imra, in your timeline, Doomsday never attacked, but in my timeline, he has. There must be a factor that deleted your timeline and replaced it with the world ending in 2041."

Imra's eyes widened in realization. "Us..." She said in a small voice. "If the Legion never travels back, the timeline is never altered and the world ends later."

"Don't blame yourself. We've had warnings from the future twice and it only benefited us."

Imra nodded, smiling sadly. 

 

They came up with the plan to create a massive force field around the Earth designed to keep Kryptonians from coming in, with Brainy's help and the minds of 20 Karas combined. They knew if they put their heads together, they could create a scientific solution. 

"Will Doomsday's ship penetrate this field?" Kara asked.

Brainy shook his head, "There is a 99% chance he cannot."

"We should keep trying until it is 100%."

They decided to recruit Lena to assist. 

"So we're trying to shield ourselves from some future enemy you cannot defeat alone, Kara?"

Red Kara nodded, "He is far more powerful than the worldkillers. I tried before to make time remnants against him but he killed them all. Our only hope is the shield diverts his ship while he is still in hibernation, to another world. Hopefully, we can then use a tractor beam to direct it to the sun."

"Couldn't-"

"The tractor beam is a backup, Lena. We cannot risk waking him."

Lena gave up arguing and got to work. 

 

Finally, the technology, with the assistance of L-Corp and 31st century intellect, was completed. Lena was told that in the future her tech eventually cured the atmosphere of lead, and if that was possible, so was saving the entire world. Using L-Corp as a conduit, they raised the force-shield and covered the Earth in it. Kara cheered, and kissed one of the Karas in joy and elation. Red Kara could only stand to the side in disbelief and shock that it had actually worked. She felt her memories begin to change, and while it hurt, the flashes were erasing all the hurt and pain that she had endured. 

"Guys...you changed the future. My-my memories..." 

The Karas rushed to her side, cradling their lover in empathy and concern. 

"Are you ok?" They all said at once, their combined voices vibrating Red Kara's body. She blushed a shade of pink.

"Y-yeah, its just, my memories realigning with the new reality....no Doomsday." At once the entire room cheered. Thanks to Lena and Brainy, they had saved the entire world. "Apparently, we divert his ship in June 2041. We fight other major threats but our time army was able to deal with them."

"Everyone's alive?" Red Kara nodded happily.

"That is great! We saved the world!" They cheered and hugged each other. 

Lena nodded, "My algorithm and energy shield technology should be used to revolutionize the world. We've made an amazing discovery, Karas."

The timeline was intact. Kara had conquered her own inner pain and evil. She had finally found happiness. As the last traces of pain vanished, the Karas shared a kiss with the nearest time-remnant, passionately. 

"I love you guys." Red Kara whispered as her lovers cuddled her tightly.

"I love me too." They said. Red Kara giggled.

Love in the end, won. 

The End.


End file.
